Unexpected
by repliedgrunt14
Summary: Phantom is summoned, Azula is crazy, Zuko's confused, Ty Lee's hot, Mai's bored, and I really want you to read this fic. A fic where pain, adventure, humor, and possibly romance will blast you with it's awesome powers! So if you like that sorta stuff, you should totally read this cause' it just might be Totally Unexpected. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 : Feeling Paranoid

You know, Danny really doesn't like when mornings go right.

As of late anyways.

Whenever things start off good, something bad is most likely going to happen later, and he spoke from numerous experiences. These numerous experiences are the reason his eyes darted around the house as he ate his cereal.

It was a weekend and he slept in. That _never_ happens.

He's usually up all night by ghosts and up early because he's sucked into his parent's antics. But today, he felt completely refreshed with no ghost fights the night before and no parents due to a paranormal convention. Not only that, but he found that his favorite cereal was recently stocked in the pantry and Sam and Tucker were coming over to watch Stephan King's new IT movie.

So, you could say he was a little on edge.

His sister told him he was 'being paranoid' and 'should relax a little.' But he knew everything was too good to be true.

Halfway through the 'too good to be true' cereal, the doorbell rang.

He set the spoon in the bowl and went to open it, but stopped inches from the knob.

What if behind the door Skulker was waiting with a new weapon or something? What if his parents were home early with a new ghost invention that could potentially hurt him?

 _'Wait, no. Ghost sense hasn't gone off and Mom and Dad wouldn't ring the doorbell.'_

But what if it was Vlad?

His eyes narrowed and he put an ecto charged hand behind his back, then slowly opened the door.

It was Sam and Tucker.

He snuffed out his hand instantly.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker smiled widely, walking in and straight to the TV. "Ready to watch the best horror movie of all time?!"

Danny grinned. "Born ready man."

Sam walked in next, examining him up and down. "You ok? You look tense."

He shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Late night ghost fights?"

"Nope."

She frowned and crossed her arms. Danny rolled his eyes a little. "Seriously everything's going great this morning. _That's_ why I'm so tense."  
The goth made a voiceless 'oh'.

"Yep." The teen sighed. "But who knows? Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Tucker yelled back from his spot in front of the TV. "Of course you are! You're Danny! Now get your butts on that couch so I can start the movie." He dug in his bag for the DVD, but pulled out some jerky instead. "Oh! And I brought beef sticks!"

Sam cringed and turned to walk to the kitchen. "That's disgusting."

The halfa chuckled, following her. "We'll get the popcorn."

 _IN ANOTHER WORLD_

A crooked smile graced her lips as she scanned through the content of one of general Zhao's scrolls. It was old, around 3,000 years, and worn down, with stains and creases in the paper. The late general had thought to keep the secrets of his found scrolls to himself, but after the whole fiasco with the moon spirit, Azula had his property searched thoroughly. In his home, they found a hidden room filled with all sorts of information. So that's where they were now.

When the princess finished reading the scroll, a small laugh pushed through her throat. This attracted the other two in the room. Mai set down the journal she was looking at and Ty Lee jumped from her seat to glance at the scroll.

"What's so funny?" Mai's voice was completely monotone.

"A spirit?" The circus girl quirked an eyebrow.

"Not just any Spirit." Azula stated, her eyes gleaming with a crazy shine. "The _King_ of spirits, Phariah Dark. It states that he has unlimited power. A power that can best even an Avatar in the Avatar state." She folded the scroll and handed it to Mai to read. At the raven's confused expression, Azula continued. "He has the ability to win us the war _before_ Sozin's comet. So… we're going to summon him"

Mai tilted her head. "It says here he's a tyrant. It doesn't seem like a bright idea to me."

Azula smirked. "It also tells us thorough instructions on how to bind his will to our own."

The two non-benders stared at her for awhile before Ty Lee practically glided to the door, a small whooshing sound left in her wake. "Well, what're we waiting for?"

The princess took back the scroll from Mai and stalked to the door. "Absolutely nothing."

 _BACK WITH THE TRIO_

They were a little over halfway through the movie and Tucker was hiding behind the couch. Sam was clutching onto Danny's arm, her nails almost drawing blood even through the NASA sweatshirt he was wearing while said hero was holding onto the empty popcorn bowl. The way it was placed in front of him made it look like it was somehow going to shield him from the creepy clown on the screen.

Then, at the part where Pennywise was stabbed straight through the head by Beverly, Danny lunged for the remote and paused it. Everyone present just stared at the paused screen, eyes wide with fright.

"That," Tucker shakily came out from his hiding spot. "Was awesome! Why'd you stop it?!"

All the halfa did was hold up the empty bowl and mumbled 'outta popcorn' before getting up and going to the kitchen. He could hear Tucker talking rapidly on how much he liked the movie so far and Sam saying that the soundtrack made the whole thing 5 times as better. He smiled to himself. The movie was good so far. In fact, it's been the first movie in awhile to get his adrenaline pumping.

With all the ghost fights lately, he didn't think it was possible anymore.

He placed a fresh popcorn packet in the microwave and set the timer to 2 minutes and pressed start. While he waited he leaned on the counter and looked into the living room. Tucker was almost sobbing over his empty beef stick bag while Sam was laughing at something he probably said. Danny looked down to the floor relishing the feeling of coming down from a short adrenaline burst. It was nice that this time it wasn't because of a ghost and because of something fun.

The microwave went off and he took the bag out, making sure to grab it by its edges. The heat radiating from it slightly burned his fingertips and he set it on the counter for it to cool. While he waited, he started melting some butter and getting the powdered theatre cheese from the cupboard. He always made sure to have some for movie night because it was Sam's favorite.

After the butter melted he started opening the bag, the warmth more accepted by his skin. The soft thumps of the tasty movie food hitting the bowl reached his eardrums, quickly followed by the smell of butter and cheese when he mixed the contents together.

Satisfied, he put the cheese up, closed the microwave and walked back into the living room. His friends were still bickering together and he couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he was being paranoid before. The day was almost over and he didn't think anything bad could happen.

But he totally jinxed himself because right at that very moment a peculiar feeling came over him, like a thin rope suddenly wrapped around his core and started pulling. He lurched back and dropped the bowl.

"Dude, the heck?" The techno geek started. "That was perfectly good popco-"

The space around Danny unexpectedly bursted with green electricity. A strong gust of wind shot out from him, sending everything in the living room flying and Sam and Tucker flush against the couch, covering their faces.

"Danny!" The hero heard Sam scream before he vanished all together.

 **Favorite, Follow, Review!**

 **Keep in mind this story is going to be taking place in season three of Avatar XD**


	2. Chapter 2 : Summoning

**_A LITTLE BIT BEFOREHAND_**

"Is everything ready?" Azula asked, standing poised with her hands behind her back. It was dark, and they were deep in the forest, a ways away from the Fire Nation's capital. Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee were standing behind her, dressed in formal clothing for the supposive King. Ten firebending guards surrounded the summoning circle, standing at attention, six of which, were holding touches in order to keep light in the area.

A gruffy guard replied to the princess.

"Yes princess Azula. We are ready to begin."

"Alright then." She stepped forward with her hand extended to him. "I'll read the incantation."

The guard nodded and took out the scroll. The way he gave it to her was almost mechanical.

She opened it, scanning it's content before beginning. When she started reading, it was quickly apparent that no one understood what she was saying, not even her.

This was due to the fact that the incantation was written in esperanto, the language of all ghosts. A language that has been long forgotten in all four of the nations.

For awhile, nothing was happening, until she said, "Mi povas vidi vian vizaĝon, ho fiera, Ĉar via potenco bezonas helpi en la konkero de mia volo." (May I see your face oh fierce one, for your power is needed to aid in the conquest of my will)

The grass in the summoning circle began glowing a bright green, with lighter shades of the color swirling inside. The white lines of the strange symbols they drew started glowing as well, slightly blinding anyone who was looking directly at them.

Soon green lightning started sprouting in and out of the circle and a small gust of wind had picked up. The guards were out of there attentive positions and into a more grounding stance. Some were covering their eyes and failing to keep their torch flames lit.

Azula's voice rose with a ferocity to battle the wind. "Mi alvokas vin, reĝo de ĉiuj spiritoj, al mia mondo!" (I summon you, king of all spirits, to my world!)

And everything stopped.

And everything was still.

And everyone stared.

Because right there, in the middle of the summoning circle, was a teenage boy with raven hair. His ice like eyes were wide and confused while his clothes were unusual and weird. Nothing about him seemed powerful, or even spirit-like at all.

The boy glanced around to everyone, looking uncomfortable. "Uhh…?"

DANNY'S POV

' _What in the actual hell just happened?'_

One second he was bringing popcorn into the living room, the next, he was staring at a group of complete strangers in weird DND clothing. It was cold and he realized they were outside in the forest. Suddenly, he was happy that he had chosen to wear his sweatshirt that day. Though he already wanted to be back in the kitchen with the warm popcorn.

"Uh…?"

A pretty girl, with light brown hair and hazel eyes suddenly flipped in front of him, stopping mere inches from his face.

"Hi!" She beamed and cocked her head. "You're pretty cute for a spirit."

His eyes widened, but before he could say anything, a stern voice rang out. "Ty Lee! That is no way to treat royalty."

The girl, whose name was apparently Ty Lee, immediately backed of and stood next to two other teens.The two others, a boy and a girl, seemed to be close. If their embrace was anything to go by. The boy had a nasty scar on one side of his face and the girl looked bored and uninterested.

The one who scowlded Ty Lee was a teenager slightly older than himself, with raven hair and golden appearing eyes. She was holding a scroll and wearing loose black armor with red under clothing and gold lining. The clothing was strange, just like the rest of them, but he couldn't help but find the necklace she was wearing more interesting. It was a thin silver necklace, with a grey, tonless stone in the middle of it. It was… oddly familiar. But before he could think more on it she suddenly bowed, snapping him back to reality.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation, King of all Spirits."

The halfa stared at her, then looked down and tilted his head. "Did-" He found himself turning to get a full view of the circle he was in. Crazy symbols and everything. "Did you just… summon me?"

"Yes, we did Phariah." She smiled with her hand on her hip. "Clearly."

Danny once again found himself staring.

He was summoned.

Like a goddamn demon from hell.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

' _Well,'_ He thought. _'there's a first time for everything.'_

'Wait _…'_

 _'Phariah?'_

He suddenly chuckled, the sound ricocheting off the forest trees. "You guys were trying to summon Phariah?"

The girl frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Are you not Pariah Dark?"

"Definitely not." The halfa smiled and crossed his arms. "He's locked up at the moment. You guys are looking at the guy who got rid of him."

"So…" The girl put a hand on her chin. " _You_ defeated Phariah and took his throne?"

"Well," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't say I took his throne, but I defeated him."

"So you're even more powerful than he is." It was a question, but the way she said it came out more like a statement.

"Um…Yeah, I guess so."

"Perfect." She smiled and bowed again, her hands in front of her in a strange way. "My name is Azula. I am the daughter of Fire Lord Oziah and on behalf of my Nation, I ask for your help. And since your name is not Phariah, may I ask your true name?"

"... My name's Danny." The hero replied in a wary voice. "And what do you mean Fire Nation? Where are we?"

Azula quirked a brow. "We are in the Fire Nation. As I said."

"I got that, but what country? Japan? China?"

Everyone, even the guards, looked at each other in confusion.

"There's no such place as Japan or China here."

Danny deadpanned. "You're kidding. Right?"

The princess's face told him she wasn't.

"Then what about America, the USA?"

"Never heard of it."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are spewing nonsense."

The teen stepped back, breathing out an exaggerated breathe as he started to pace. _'I fucking knew this was gonna happen. This weekend started off too good.' He_ ran a hand through his messy hair. _'The best guess I have right now is I went back in time and that doesn't even make sense. Where the hell am I?'_ He looked back at Azula. "What're you wanting me to help you with?"

Azula's body language visibly shifted a little, her back straightened and her arms found there way behind her back, hooking to the scroll she held. "Our Nation is currently at war with two other Nations. The Water tribes and Earth kingdoms. The two Nations refuse to see the good of our powerful ideal and wish for our demise. But with your help, we can end this war and finally have everyone living under one rule to bring peace. The Fire Nation's rule."

Danny straightened. "You want _me_ ," He pointed at himself. "To help impose _your_ ," He pointed to her. "Rule and Culture on other Nations and make them follow your ways and your ways only?"

"Yes." She was pretty blunt, and he could see why they were wanting someone like Phariah. (Because _he_ would probably go for it) But the halfa would never be caught dead **(pun kinda intended XD)** helping a dictator rule over _anyone_.

"Yeah…" He stared at her with raised eyebrows for a moment then looked back down to the circle. Suddenly feeling nervous, he rubbed the back of his head and shifted his stance. "I'm gonna have to pass."

 _"What do you mean pass?"_ Azula unhooked her hands and her face fell instantly.

The halfa shrugged. "I mean, that I'm _not_ going to help you. So you can send me back to where you took me from and we can forget this ever happened."

The way Azula's eyes darkened was something the ghost boy didn't like. She looked over to the three teens behind her and they all nodded.

The halfa raised a brow and slid a foot back a couple inches, ready to protect himself if he needed to. But Azula did something slightly unexpected.

She smiled again.

But it wasn't comforting at all. It reminded him of Vlad's creepy smile. The smile the fruitloop does when he knows something Danny doesn't. Something important.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Azula started to walk to the side, opening the scroll she was holding.

A movement from Ty Lee caught his attention. The pretty girl had started shifting on the balls of her feet with an innocent smile.

The two teens that were behind Azula shifted too and he could tell there were going to attack.

But what confused him was when all of the, what he assumed to be soldiers or something, moved into a horse stance and reeled their fists back, taking aim to the sky.

Danny rolled up his sleeves slowly as he observed and sunk low, ready to fight or run.

If it were even possible, Azula smiled wider. "I've given you a choice, but now there is no choice. You _will_ help my nation." She took her silver necklace off and presented it with one hand while holding the scroll open with her other. Her face lowered with a wicked smile. "But if you ask me, this way is _much_ better."

The second she finished talking, the 'soldiers' punched the sky with their fists, but instead of nothing happening, **_fire_** shot out of their fists. Insane heat coated the halfa and he jumped back, almost falling flat on the ground from his surprise. He was now trapped under the dome of fire. "What the hell?!"

Before he had anytime to register anything, Ty Lee flipped by him and tried to hit him in his pressure points. "I'm really sorry to do this to you, but you should've chose to help us."

He dodged her, and rose into the air. He was about to tell her she was crazy when he heard Azula speaking in Esperanto, "Regxo de spiritoj, mia volo pretas por via animo." (King of spirits, my will is ready for your soul)

Danny instantly didn't like what she said and kicked Ty Lee away from him. A small 'umph' came out of her mouth and she slid across the grass.

He _needed_ to get out of there.

The gloomy girl suddenly moved with the nasty scar guy. He ran to his left side, while the girl looked ready to stab him with ninja stars on his right. He went intangible and the girl harmlessly went through him. But when the scar guy shot fire and it went through him, he could only gasp.

His body grew tight and stiff, almost as if the heat from the fire tightened every one of his muscles.

When the scar guy shot at him again, he put up a shield. _'Not doing that again'_

Azula continued to speak insane things in Esperanto. Words like "Mi ligas vin al vi" (I will bind you to) and "Via animo estos mia." (your soul will be mine) left her crazy mouth. The summoning circle began glowing, starting to look like a ghost portal on the floor, but the Halfa knew ghost portals don't slowly sprout white, glowing chains.

' _Gotta get out of here'_

He created a shield around himself but made a small opening in the top and shot an Ice ray right into the center of the fire dome. The whole thing froze over, and he shot an ectoray that completely shattered it. The instant it was gone, he shot up, ready to get the hell outta there.

But a glowing chain from the circle suddenly extended and wrapped around his ankle. On instinct, he went intangible, but it still clung on tight to him.

While he was distracted with trying to get the damn thing off, more shot up from the circle.

Before he could even blink, one grabbed his forearm and another snaked around his neck and armpit. He pushed and pulled against them, but to no avail. They tightened and dug into his skin and he knew there were going to be bruises later. His effort kept him airborne for a while longer before a final chain snagged him around his torso and pulled him to the ground. **Hard**.

He slammed onto his back and let out a gasp. The wind was knocked right out of him and the chains made it difficult to gain his breath. He grit his teeth and gripped at them, trying to pull them off, barely hearing Azula yelling in the ghost language.

"Nun mi petas vian animon konekti al mia ŝtono kaj doni vivon." (Now I ask of your soul to connect to my stone, and give it life)

The chains lifted him a little and he opened his eyes. Azula was in front of him holding the necklace out to him. He felt something slowly wrap around his core and start to pull harshly. He let out a strangled yell then grit his teeth again. "N-No."

"Keep fighting it." Azula said, her voice so loud to his suddenly throbbing head. It was like her voice was a tire screeching over broken glass. "It'll hurt that much more."

It pulled again and his teeth felt like they were going to shatter with how much he was trying to keep from voicing out his pain. But the next time it pulled, he couldn't fight it. A shrill and sharp cry exited his throat as his whole body underwent a forced transformation. His hair turned an eerie white and his eyes turned an intoxicating green. The hazmat suit he now wore felt very different from the baggy jeans and sweatshirt he was wearing seconds before. But if Azula was surprised she didn't let it show. She just stuck the necklace in front of him.

"Donu ĝin vivon." (Give it life.)

This time when it pulled he wasn't able to put up much of a fight and part of his ghost core came out of his chest. It fizzled wildly like it was trying to return back into its host, who was also trying to keep ahold of it. The halfa's body was shaking with sweat.

He cried out again.

A thin string of mist exited out of him and into the dull grey stone of her necklace.

It greedily took from him until it was filled to the brim with the small part of his soul. When it was done, the hold on his core was released and it snapped back into his chest. The force lurched him back, even with the chains still holding him in their grasp.

He groaned with his head low. Hard and heavy breaths escaped him and though he was sweating, he shivered. A part of his very core had been taken right in front of him.

And he was completely powerless to stop it.

Azula leaned in close to him, a soft smile plastered on her features. He glared at her from under his white hair, his half lidded eyes glowed dangerously toxic. The princess faltered, but quickly covered it up before anyone could see. "You're mine now."

His vision blurred and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 : Good as Gold

"Well," Mai broke the silence. "That was… interesting."

"You're telling me!" Ty Lee summersulted casually next to Azula and landed in a low crouch. She gazed thoughtfully at the still spirit and couldn't help but awe at his appearance. The chains we're still holding him and still glowing, but they were dull compared to the glow of his now brilliant white hair. She cocked her head. "Why'd his hair change?"

The princess stared at the unconscious spirit with a frown, but said nothing.

"Maybe this is his true spirit form, and the one we saw before was a disguise." Zuko answered in his usual really tone.

Ty lee glanced at them then back at the spirit. She was about to say something when a bright light suddenly erupted from the chained teen. A ring appeared at his waist and traveled across his body, changing him into the boy they saw at first.

For awhile all they could do was stare.

"Never mind?" The scarred prince said, eyes wide with a quirked eyebrow.

The chains holding him up slowly sunk back into the summoning circle and he fell limp on the grass.

If they hadn't just seen what they had, they'd think it was an ordinary, yet oddly dressed, teenager sleeping soundly in the middle of the forest.

But they _had_ just seen what they did, and it was somewhat unbelievable.

The spirit had created ice without any water, a weird green thing they couldn't get by, a green blast of energy, he flew and Mai and Zuko were still trying to figure out how their attacks hadn't hurt him.

Ty Lee shimmied forward to get a better look at him, noticing the rise and fall of his chest. "He's breathing." She looked up to Azula. "Do spirits breath?"

"No. They don't but this isn't just any spirit " The princess smiled. "And besides, we'll get answers soon enough." She turned and started walking out of the circle and past the gruffly guards. "Grab him. We're going back to the capitol."

* * *

Constricting.

That was the first thing Danny felt when he came to.

A constricting, uncomfortable, and downright _unwelcome_ feeling hovering around his chest.

He groaned and shakely lifted his body onto his elbows. The slow movement caused a sudden headache to pierce his skull. He grasped his hair until it eventually dulled into an ache.

When it passed, he opened his eyes slightly, but found his vision was blurred and he couldn't make out his surroundings.

' _What happened?'_ His eyebrows furrowed. ' _Last thing I remember was making popcorn then-'_

Suddenly everything returned to him. He tensed and scanned the room quickly, taking everything in. To his relief, he was alone in the big room.

No crazy princess, fire shooting soldiers, or insanely flexible girl in sight.

A hefty breath escaped him and he relaxed slightly, though his nerves were still slightly haywired. The events from before replayed in his mind and he just couldn't believe it.

Being summoned, asked to help a dictating nation, glowing chains, and… what was that whole thing with that necklace? All he could really remember was the immense pain he was in.

Something was torn out of him?

Suddenly aware of the dull ache in his chest, he unconsciously rubbed it to ease himself. But, slightly confused, he looked down at himself and realized he was shirtless. And, looking under the covers, realized he was wearing light, dusty brown pants that were definitely not his.

He suddenly felt violated and agitated.

' _They took my clothes!?'_ Crystal eyes glared around the room. ' _That was my favorite sweatshirt!'_

He shifted to the edge of the bed with a huff and examined the room more closely. To his left, a giant red tapestry hung on the wall. It had a strange symbol on it that resembled a flame, but other than that it was pretty simple. The light in the room was just two torches on either sides of the door. The smoke from it invaded his senses but it was welcomed. It reminded him of roasting marshmallows around a campfire, and made him think of his family. Whom he needed to get back to.

' _Alright Fenton,'_ He stood, realizing again he didn't have his shoes. ' _I was summoned here… by fire people… This has got to be a different world.'_

He started pacing slowly and rubbed his chest again, a grimace on his face _'They know my secret and want me to help them conquer other nations and their crazy, gold eyed, princess is a fruit loop that took something out of my chest'_

His eyes widened.

Was it his ghost core?

Did she take apart of his _core_?

A powerful urge came over him to get it back.

It felt too unnatural and painful to be without.

He turned invisible and phased through the door to peek out into the corridor. A huge painting greeted him directly in front of his door.

It was of a older man with long black hair and a goatee. He had a serious expression on his face and his golden eyes seemed to bore into the halfa. He shivered. The guy reminded him way too much of Vlad.

He blinked himself out of it and examined the rest of the hallway.

The light was dim, just like his room, only with more torches lining the walls.

Another thing that hadn't changed was the tapestries hanging with the same flame symbol _. 'Must be their nation's flag or something.'_

There were musky columns lined with gold imbedded into the walls and dark red flooring lined with more gold. It made the teen wonder if the gold was real or not. And, if it was, where they could've gotten it. _'Probably stole it.'_

When he concluded no one was around, he stepped out fully and silently transformed into his alternate ego, but continued to hold invisibility.

This place was foreboding and it didn't sit well in his stomach.

' _Ok, here's the plan Fenton,'_ He wordlessly started walking through the corridor. _'Get that necklace, find your clothes, get out of here, and maybe try to find Clockwork to get back home.'_

His muscles kept tensing up each time a torch crackled or a shift in the air was made apparent. The temperature continually changed from cold and drafty in the areas between the torches to warm and welcome when he passed said torches. It always seemed like he could feel everything through the thin hazmat suit, but it didn't really bother him.

' _It's better than being shirtless'_ he thought dryly.

For another moment or two, he turned corners and peeked through doors, before huffing. ' _Where am I even going?'_

The halfa sat down and leaned against the wall.

He could feel the hollow abyss swirling around in his chest, constricting yet empty. It left him feeling slightly desperate to get it back.

Maybe, just maybe, he could find it if he focused. His neon eyes glazed over in concentration.

A minute passed by before he felt anything.

It was faint, but there, and he got up to follow its trail. It took him up a set of stairs, through more halls and into a dark room with no torches, or anything.

He listened intently to see if anyone was there.

Not hearing a thing, he let his invisibility drop and powered his hand with ecto-energy. Though he wished he hadn't.

The second he did, fire bursted out in a line on the other side of the room, momentarily blinding him and exposing the room for what it was.

A throne room. But not just any throne room, a freakishly _huge_ throne room with black, reflecting floors and musky columns set in even rows. There was more gold lined around the columns, but it didn't compare to the gold coating the entire wall behind the intimidating throne.

He had never seen so much in his life, which wasn't really saying much, considering he'd never actually been this close to gold before. To him and his middle class family, the closest thing to it was the cheap tourist bottles with the painted foil floating around in whatever the liquid was. In all honesty, he didn't really know why someone would need so much.

But a brief memory of Mr. Lancer explaining how a nation or empire would put expensive or rare things out on display to intimidate or show whoever came across them that they were powerful gave him the answer.

His squinted and narrowed his eyes. .

"This isn't good." He mumbled.

"On the contrary," Azula appeared from the behind a column close to the fire, her hair in a bun with a red, metal fire symbol slipped in the front of it. "This could be the best thing that has ever happened to you, _Spirit_."

Her clothes were slightly different than before, more loose and comfortable looking. It also exposed her neck more, which was surly on purpose in order to show off her necklace and _his_ core.

It beckoned to him.

So much, in fact, it was almost painful to stay where he was and not zoom up there and take it from her. But it was a better strategic move on his part to just stay where he was. The princess, along with this new world, were uncharted territory. And if those soldiers from before could shoot fire out of their fists, then he was willing to bet she could too.

Azula crossed an arm over her waist and waved her open hand in a bored manner. "You're going to be helping a great cause."

The halfa snorted and sunk down low, eyes glowing fiercely. "I don't think so." His fists ignited with ecto energy. "Now give back what you took and no one gets hurt."

She laughed and Danny couldn't help but picture an insane hyena standing where she was instead of a poised princess. "I'm afraid we can't do that."

 _'We?'_ The halfa quirked a brow and scanned his surroundings again, noticing an actual figure on the throne. It was just an outline of a man, but prominent now that he was looking at him.

"Spirit, I'd like you to meet my father," Azula said in a proud voice. "Fire Lord Ozai."

The man on the throne stood and calmly took a place closer to the flames. The slim light from the element revealed threatening and sharp shoulder pads in his outline. It would've been comical if it wasn't for the fact that his entire aura screamed danger to the teen.

"King of Spirits," His voice was dull and unemotional, only furthering the halfa's uneasiness. "Pledge your loyalty to the me and we will grant you mercy."

Danny didn't reply for a minute or two, instead he just stared.

Was this guy being serious? He was just as crazy as the fruitloop! The halfa shrugged and dispersed his ecto hands, mentally deciding it was best to try to talk his way out of this. "I would love to, but you see, I've got some kingly duties to do back at my… uh… realm and I've already spent enough time here as it is… sooo, I'll be taking that necklace and leaving."

"As you wish." He replied, a faint hint of amusement behind his emotionless tone. "Azula…"

"Yes father." She smirked and made a strange gesture with her hands. The second she did, soldiers came out from behind the columns in the room, metal masks staring into him and firm stances showing they were ready to strike at any given moment. Two of the soldiers closest to him shot flames at him and he flew up, barely avoiding getting skewered.

 _'Just great.'_

* * *

 **Ello' you guys!** **If you haven't realized already, this sorry is taking place around season three (considering Zuko's with Azula) of Avatar the last Airbender. I love that season, but I'm going to be tweaking a lot of it and adding new and exciting stuff with Phantom being there. I also don't want you guys to worry, Aang and the gang will be a big part of the story, but later on XD** **And sorry for the slightly late update! It's been slightly crazy over here! With school, indoor soccer, basketball, and family, I didn't think I was ever gonna get this done! But look where we are!** **Please review, favorite or follow! I love reading what you have to say!** **Updates will be attempted every Sunday/Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ice cold

He flipped and turned, avoiding every heated blast that came from either their fists or feet, shooting rays, and phasing through columns like he had been for the last 20-30 minutes. Sweat had started to gather on his forehead and neck, more from the heat than the physical exertion, and the white parts of his suit we're tainted slightly with char marks.

The fire guys were using some form of martial arts to attack him with their fire.

He was no stranger to the fighting style, having the mother he did, but these guys brought a new kind of deadly to it.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do!?" Danny yelled out in exasperation as he spun around behind one of the columns just as two soldiers charred the other end of it. The fire curled around slightly, a couple inches from his skin.

He narrowed his eyes.

These guys were easy to take out, but there was just so many of them randomly popping up every second.

The flames stopped briefly and he took the chance to fly out and expertly aim two rays (one from each hand) at the ground in front of the men. They were pushed back by the force and didn't seem to get up after they hit the floor. But despite the victory, five more soldiers appeared from behind him, scattered slightly in between the columns. ' _You've gotta be kidding me!'_

He flew around, avoiding their attacks again. It had become almost like an annoying song repeating in his head, and the empty feeling in his chest was becoming hard to ignore. So, realizing he had ice powers to counter the fire, (He's such a dork) and not really knowing how many more soldiers were left, he abruptly turned invisible and went to the center of the room.

 _'This is as good a time as any to try this out'_

He let out a short breath and felt around for his ice powers.

Finding it, and immensely happy his core was still stable enough for it, he smiled with determination and reappeared, surprising the soldiers a couple feet from him. He took a chance to glance at Azula, who had taken a place in front of her father.

His eyes abruptly turned into piercing crystals, aura glowing and shifting with a blue glow.

"You guys really need to chill out." He remarked and dipped down, spinning 360 degrees with a leg sweep four times. Heavy ice followed the movement, rapidly flowing out from him and coating the room.

Almost every soldiers turned into popsicles and the ice traveled up halfway on nearly all the columns.

This attack was created a couple months ago, when Sam, Tucker and him thought, after fighting ghosts for nearly a year and a half, it'd be a good idea to expand his horizons when it came to his powers and their horizon when it came to fighting. So they started flying to the middle of nowhere in the woods to train.

Unfortunately, he noticed it wasn't as strong as it was the first time he'd done it in the woods. It was most likely because of his missing piece.

Which was _still_ around the, not so frozen, neck of the crazy princess.

He growled and flew closer to the smothered line of fire.

It was weird, but his ice abruptly stopped around 5 feet around the princess and Fire Lord. The halfa landed and stepped forward, aiming a rays directly in front of her face. "Give it back."

"I don't think so." Azula smiled despite. "This is your last chance, pledge your loyalty to the Fire Nation, or suffer."

The halfa brightened his charged hand, the toxic glow reflecting off the ice. The princess took it as a no.

"Well," She sighed with fake disappointment. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

Danny, out of his peripheral vision, noticed the faintest hint of an unwavering smirk on Ozai's lips.

' _Not good.'_

He absentmindedly took a step back.

Azula took the necklace off and, for a split second, the halfa thought she was actually going to give it to him, but he knew it was never that easy. She calmly grasped around the stone, coving it's blue glow with her pale fingers.

Before he knew what was happening, he collapsed, a cry ripping past his throat. Pain he'd never thought possible suddenly started tearing at his insides, straining his muscles, and clawing at what was left of his core. He fell to the floor with a crunch, barely registering the jab from the crooked ice under him.

His teeth clenched and he tried to move up, at least until a new pain surfaced.

He _screamed_.

A blood red hue started to smother him, pushing and prodding with unbearable heat until the cold ground cracked.

It seemed like forever before it stopped and he was left in a steaming heap.

He groaned and rolled onto his side, sweat coming down his body in thin pools.

"T-the…hell," he slurred with half lidded eyes and grunted, attempting to stand. "W-what was th-that?"

Halfway up, he stumbled and fell back down, body too shaken up to hold his weight. He landed on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

Azula laughed. "I did warn you."

Through his hazy vision, he could see her crouch down in front of him and start swinging the necklace in his face tauntingly. "I'm sure you know that this is apart of you. A _strong_ part of you with a _strong_ connection to you." She spun it up til' the stone was firmly in her hand again.

"All I have to do… is squeeze," She squeezed it slightly and the same pain from before raked at him again and he cried out, collapsing and clutching his body. "Or heat it," Her hand turned a light shade of orange and the red hue was back. The heat from it spasmed in his chest. His scream got louder until she stopped and let it dangle. "And you suffer."

She stood and leaned on her hip, smiling deviously at the halfa trying to get his bearings. He lifted himself up to his knees, eyes barely open. "You're a… definite… f-fruitloop." He breathily mumbled out.

"Your insults are so petty. I'm simple strategic." Azula scoffed in amusement with a grin. "There's no way I'd summon a powerful spirit like you without a means to control it." She squeezed the stone again, only slightly, and walked back over to her father. Danny bit back a cry, momentarily losing his focus.

Rough hands suddenly lifted him off the ground and pushed him forward, directly in front of the Fire Lord.

Feeling so out of it, he didn't bother seeing who'd done it and shakily rose to his feet.

The Firelord was towering over him, a examining gleam in his golden eyes.

An involuntary shiver raked Danny's body.

" ** _Pledge your allegiance and loyalty to me spirit._** " He demanded.

"Y-you know, loyalty is s-so last seaso-" He stopped when pain engulfed his torso and forced him to a knee. Despite, he strained against it. "F-fine," He growled out. "I… _umph_ \- pledge m-my allegiance to you."

The pain instantly let up and the teen dropped a hefty breath and grasped the cold ground.

"Was that so hard?" Azula asked and the halfa didn't reply right away. Instead, he opted to take a minute to make sure he could stand without falling.

"What n-now?" He asked with an angry and sarcastic tone. "Y-you gonna make me grovel at your feet?"

"No." But Azula smiled at the idea. "Now, you're going to show me your power." She explained simply and started walking away. Her feet left a small crunching sound in the ice that seemed too loud for his eardrums.

He guessed he was meant to follow.

Slowly and reluctantly he did, passing nevous glaces to the non-frozen soldiers that were apparently behind him ( _'Just how many were there?'_ ) and the Firelord, who just stared at him with a calm demeanor. The man didn't follow, instead he stood, stockstill.

The second they left the room, Danny could hear the blasts of fire and feel the heat from it traveling into the corridor.

They were trying to melt his ice.

He probably would've smiled at how long the task was most likely going to take, but the situation he found himself in didn't seem so amusing.

His body was already aching with exhaustion and his mind was reeling. He didn't know what he was going to do now. It was he was stuck between a rock and an extremely hard place.

Eventually, they reached two big red and gold doors.

He was _really_ starting to hate those colors.

Azula opened them, exposing the bright courtyard.

He groaned on the inside.

Right in the middle of it were the three other people who were are his summoning thing. The scar guy, gloomy girl, and insanely flexible brunette.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sorry Not Sorry

**This story kind of went down hill really fast for me. I was forcing the story to go in a direction I didn't necessarily like and it overall just didn't feel right to me. So I'm making a new one!**

 _ **War**_

 **This one is all planned out and I feel more prepared and like I've covered a lot of the details. The story starts at the end of Book 1 : Water, episode 18 : The Waterbending Master. So, even if this one crashed and burned, my other one is fresh and new and waiting for you to go read it!**

 **6/14/19**


End file.
